Quand la fête prend une tournure assez agréable
by MusicAddictDream
Summary: Quand Santana et Brittany sont invitées à une fête de Rachel Berry et que Santana n'a qu'une envie: se retrouver seule avec sa blonde.


**Salut, un petit os brittana qui m'es venu comme ça. **

**Pour ceux qui lisent ma fic: Il suffit d'avancer je n'ai pas abandonné je n'ai juste pas eu le temps et je dois avouer que j'ai un peu de mal à écrire quelque chose qui me conviens donc je suis vraiment désolé de mon retard ! Il y aura une suite promis juste ça prendra le temps qu'il faut mais je vais essayer de poster le plus vite possible.**

***7 minutes au paradis ou 7 minutes in heaven est un jeu de party qui consiste à s'enfermer dans un placard avec une personne pendant 7 minutes, ces personnes peuvent soit parler, soit s'embrasser ou même ,ne rien faire du tout.**

**Quoiqu'il en soit je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et j'espère que ça vous plaira ! Une p'tit review pour savoir ce que vous en avez penser se serait génial !**

* * *

-Briittt ! On va être en retard !

-J'arrive !

Brittany descendit l'escalier et quand je la vis, j'eus tout d'un coup chaud, très chaud.

Elle portait un mini short en jean un peu trouée qui dévoilait ses longues jambes et un débardeur assez large.

Je m'approchai d'elle et la pris par les hanches afin de coller nos corps.

-J'ai plus trop envie d'aller à cette fête, là tout de suite j'ai plutôt envie d'autre chose.

Je lui lançait un regard qui en disait long sur mes intentions.

-San on va être en retard, c'est toi qui l'as dit.

Elle captura mes lèvres pour dans un premier temps un baiser chaste mais c'était sans compter ma détermination de lui montrer mon envie. J'approfondis le baiser et passa ma langue sur sa lèvre inférieur. Je reçus un gémissement en retour et en profita pour introduire ma langue dans sa bouche. De là nos langues commençait une danse enflammée. Quand nous nous séparons pour reprendre notre souffle je pus voir que ses yeux avait une teinte sombre. Je lui embrassai le cotés de sa bouche puis descendit à sa mâchoire et continuait à planter des baisers sur tout le chemin. Je lui mordis le lobe de l'oreille ce qui lui fit lâché un soupir de plaisir, ainsi j'arriver à son cou que j'embrassai en alternant baiser, morsure, langue.

-hhuumm. San on a promis à Rachel qu'on venait, on ne peut pas ne pas veniiiiiirrrr

Sa phrase c'était fini en un gémissement car j'avais mis mes mains sous son tee-shirt et entrepris de caresser sa poitrine.

Vaincue Brittany passa ses mains sur mon bas du dos et sur mes fesses. Ce qui ne manqua pas de me faire sourire, sachant pertinemment qu'elle allait craquer si je faisais ça.

Bien sûr c'est à ce moment là que la sonnerie de mon téléphone retentit dans la pièce. Une sonnerie, deux sonnerie, je grognai bien décider à ne pas répondre à celui ou celle qui à osé nous interrompre car si je répondais à la personne à l'autre bout du fil, elle allait raccrocher aussitôt m'avoir entendu.

Puis Brittany pris mon téléphone qui se trouvait dans la poche arrière de mon jean et me le tendit.

-Bébé j'crois que la personne n'a pas l'air de vouloir te lâcher.

Je soupirai et décrochai.

-Allô !

_-Ah enfin tu réponds ! J'te signale que vous attends ! Alors bougez-vous qu'on puisse faire la fête un peu !_

-Hé le hobbit je vais essayer de pas m'énerver hein. Ah ton avis pourquoi j't'ai pas répondu ! J'avais mieux à faire tu crois pas qu-

Brittany pris mon téléphone des mains en me lançant un regard mi-réprobateur mi-amusée.

-Allô Rachel c'est Brittany. Ne t'inquiète pas on est sur le chemin on arrive bientôt à toute suite.

Puis elle raccrocha. Je lui fit la tête la plus boudeuse que je pus.

-Bébé t'es consciente de ce que t'es entrain de faire ? Tu viens de choisir une maudite fête chez Berry à la place d'une soirée à s'envoyer en l'air ! En plus tu lui a dit qu'on était sur le chemin or on ne l'es pas d-

-Tais-toi chérie. A ton avis pourquoi je me suis habiller avec un short aussi court ?

Elle me regarda de haut en bas en se léchant les lèvres avec un regard qui disait qu'on allait pas que boire chez Rachel.

-Allons-y alors !

* * *

-Heeyyyy ! Quiii pour un 7 minutes au paradis* ?

Tout le monde était bourrées même Rachel et ça je peux vous dire que c'est vraiment trop marrant. On s'était tous assis autour d'une bouteille de vodka vide et c'est Rachel qui la tourna la première. Elle tomba sur Mike, ils s'en allaient donc dans un placard pendant 7 minutes mais rien ne dût se passer de bien intéressant, puis après se fut à Mike de tourner la bouteille. Il tomba sur Puck et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce que se soit à mon tour de tourner la bouteille. Je la tournais elle fit deux tours et se mit en direction de Brittany. Elle eu une sourire séducteur et me regardait dans les yeux. Bien sûr Puck ne put s'empêcher de faire un commentaire.

-Ohh alors là les gars vas falloir écouter à la porte parce qu'à mon avis elle vont pas faire que parler dans ce placard !

Ce qui lui valut une tape derrière la tête de ma part. Britt et moi nous dirigeons dans ce fameux placard.

A peine avais-je fermer la porte que Brittany me plaqua contre celle-ci, commença à m'embrassai et me caressai tout le corps.

-On va enfin pouvoir terminer ce qu'on avait commencé toute à l'heure.

Brittany me mordillai, léchai et embrassai avidement mon cou dont j'étais sûr qu'il y aurait des traces le lendemain.

Je n'étais plus que gémissement, elle me pris le postérieur et me souleva pour que j'enroule mes jambes autour de sa taille, tout en me plaquant encore plus contre la porte. Je mis mes mains dans ses cheveux et tirai dessus la forcent à remonter jusqu'à ma bouche pour l'embrasser. Une danse effréné commença alors et nos langues se battaient pour la domination, tantôt elle, tantôt moi. Elle passa ses mains sous mon tee-shirt toute en caressant mes côtes et allant jusqu'à effleurer mes seins, ce qui ne manqua pas d'enflammait mes sens encore plus qu'il ne l'était auparavant. La trouvant trop habillait j'entrepris de lui enlever son haut et son soutien-gorge, elle dût avoir la même idée que moi puisque qu'elle fit pareille en jetant mes vêtements quelque part dans la petite pièce. J'étouffai un cri de plaisir en sentant que Brittany avait sa bouche sur mon sein gauche. Sa main gauche sur mon autre sein et son autre main qui me griffait du bout de doigts le bas du dos.

-Oh putain Britt !

J'étais tellement excité que je cru venir sans qu'elle en fasse plus. Elle ondulait du bassin contre moi, ce contact nous fit gémir toute les deux alors elle recommença et ça ne faisais qu'augmentait l'humidité ruisselante entre mes jambes. Elle continua ses assauts sur ma poitrine et mon cou puis revint à ma bouche, elle ondulait toujours du bassin et la sensation était grisante.

-Huumm Britt J-Je veux plus !

Elle n'attendit pas plus pour m'enlever mon jean et passer sa main dans mon string. Elle caressa mon humidité et je gémis de plaisir à l'instant même. Elle avait sa bouche à cotés de mon oreille et je pouvais entendre sa forte respiration ainsi que ses gémissements. Puis sans prévenir elle entra un doigt et puis un deuxième et commença de long va-et-viens.

-Oh putain Bébé !

Elle accéléra la cadence en allant de plus en plus loin, toucha un point sensible qui me fit gémir plus fortement. Elle continua de taper sur ce point tout en m'embrassant le cou, j'avais de plus en plus chaud.

-Haann ! Britt !

Je gémissait son nom, mon orgasme n'allait pas tarder je le sentais. Britt qui en m'entendant gémir eu un gémissement rauque.

-J'aime tellement t'entendre gémir de plaisir mon cœur.

Et c'est sur ses mots que mon orgasme me faucha de pleins fouets, je criai son nom et Brittany m'embrassa avec tellement de tendresse. Je descendais de ce violent orgasme et embrassai Britt en retour.

-Woow bébé !

Elle ria de son rire cristallin qui me faisai fondre et m'embrassai à nouveau.

-Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi mon cœur, tellement.


End file.
